


Making Money

by OleanderToxin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Commissioned fic, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Stomach Bulge, mob sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Tempura loves to help out his Master Attendant, and that means going to make money for them when funds are low for the restaurant, and what better way than to sell his body for some crystals?Commission fic





	Making Money

Having a body as a Food Soul was interesting. There was so much that he loved to do now that he was fully formed and physical. Eating was one thing he loved to do. Another was helping his Master Attendant.

That's why, when he felt a hand reach up and pinch his nipple, he didn't fight it. In fact, he groaned happily, his cock throbbing as another person reached down to tease the head, a thick stream of precome drooling down the tip. This was for money, it was easy, why shouldn't he enjoy it? These other men seemed to enjoy him, so all was well, right?

Spreading his legs wider, he looked behind him as another man, dark, hairy, and built from carpentry and logging, took his place behind him and shoved his cock deep within. He trembled, the voice that croaked out of his lips low and shuddering. So deep, without much easing in. He never knew there was such an amazing feeling like this.

The men around him cooed at him, calling him pet names. Baby, darling, love. These were all acceptable names to him at this point. No one knew the name that his Master Attendant called him, that was a pleasure meant only for the two of them. No, he accepted the names as his hands were occupied with stroking two other men off, a fourth coming forward and pressing Tempura's head against the thick cock that jutted out above his trousers.

“Give this a taste, sweetheart.” His voice was gruff, years of drinking and smoking having destroyed his body, but the heady scent that came from him was intoxicating. His mouth instinctively stretched open to take the tip inside and he began to suck hungrily on the man's prick. Shimmering eyes looked up as he took more of that cock down his throat, and throughout it all, the honeyed words came pouring from the men around him.  
  
“What a good slut he is, where the hell is he from again?”  
  
“Who cares, with an ass like this, that sort of thing doesn't matter.”

“His mouth feels like a fucking dream.”

“His tits are so nice, too.”

Pulling up from his mouthing at the one man's cock, another reached over and pressed the tip of his dick against Tempura's red and abused nipples, shooting hot white ropes over the puffy flesh. Letting go of the two cocks he had been stroking, he pressed his tits together, grinning almost wickedly. “Feel free to enjoy them more.”

A shuddering groan came from every man in attendance as many aimed themselves and finished quickly upon his chest. It felt hot and sticky, and the precome dripping from his own cock was beginning to pool below him on the floor. His hands slid from his chest to his lips and he licked his fingers clean.

A man that had remained to the back of the group stepped forward, cock in hand. He was massive, dripping clear pre, and a metal shaft was pierced through the tip of his cock, from his slit to just under the glans. It was honestly beautiful.

The man that had buried himself inside Tempura pulled out, having finished deep within him and made a quick sidestep for the man with the piercing to approach. Tempura leaned back onto his chest when he lined himself up with the Food soul's abused hole, his back arching as he felt the tip spread him wider than anything he's ever felt.

The man eased himself inside, stretching the Food Soul slowly, opening his hole wider for the girth that pressed its way within. Tempura groaned, cock distended and dripping, and he looked down at his stomach as he felt the full force of the man push inside. There, under his navel, was a slight bump. His gold eyes widened and he moaned, his arms reaching back to gain purchase, holding onto the man's hips as the man pulled out slightly. The bump disappeared with the removal.

The man behind Tempura moved slow at first, working him open with gentle motions, a paced rock that left the Food Soul seeing stars behind his eyelids. Never had he felt something so massive but so tender. He was a man of action, of fire and burning desire, but this tenderness was something all new to him. He could absolutely get used to this.

Rolling his own hips back, he rocked himself on the other's cock in time with the thrusts. He had been surprised by the bump that grew under his navel but with each passing second he fell in love with the sensation, the feeling of being so absolutely filled. The sight of the swell inside him left him starstruck.

The man behind him began to pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming more forceful, wild. This, this! This was what he wanted. The massive man was forcing more of him inside, and the stars behind Tempura's eyelids brightened into bursts, unable to focus his vision with each pounding thrust deep within his body. The man pushed him down, putting Tempura on his knees, face down on the ground as he pulled the Food Soul's arms back, causing his back to arch beautifully as he felt that thick cock slide back within him and stretch him to the point of breaking. Oh he was being fucked like an animal, treated as nothing more than a cum dump for the others. Looking back, he could see the man's hands grip tightly into his hips, sure to leave bruises there. Oh it felt so good, so good indeed.

When the man came inside him, he felt his vision go white. The heat that spread and pooled in his stomach was too much, and Tempura whined as he felt himself cum. As the men around him finished alongside them, he turned to smile, throwing up two peace signs with his hands. What a wonderful sensation. Oh he's definitely going to get Miso and Sanma into this. They'd love this too.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to earn some money than writing one of your faves getting mobfucked by randos?


End file.
